


cheep succ

by TittySprinkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, F/M, Prostitution, Smut, references to hamburgers, twin dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: aradia will give sollux the succ for cheep.





	

“Will you give me the succ” Asked Sollux.

“I will give you the succ for cheep” Answered Aradia. 

They met five seconds ago in a dirty alleyway between a thrift store and a vape shop. Aradia does the succ for real cheep. Sollux wants the succ.

“I will do the succ succ for real cheep.”

“Give me that double succ baby”

“Five(thousand) dollars for one succ”

“Both of the succ for both of the dicky sticky licky wicky”

“Okay”

They went into the thrift store to go to the back room with the fish tanks and like the cleaning supplies succ em tho.

 

Aradia began the succ by whispering Polish poetry into his twin dickly sticklys and read her succ handbook again and did the succ.

 

Then aradias boobs turned into machine guns,,,, and shot daddy sollux while his character ark burst into flames and died. Then he like nutted. Twice.  
“Thank for the succ” He said  
“Yes I want my money bitch”  
Sollux handed Aradia ten thousand dollars in quarters and she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and he left to get a cheeseburger.


End file.
